dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamui Himejima-Hyoudou
Kamui Himejima-Hyoudou, also known by his respective surnames, is a major character in the upcoming fanfiction story, "Highschool D/EX/D." He is a second-year at Kuoh Academy, and a member of the kendo club. Kamui is both a Pureblood Devil with the blood of a Fallen Angel, having inherited it from his mother, who was born as half human and half Fallen, and a half-blooded Humanoid Dragon. He is the son of Issei Hyoudou and Akeno Himejima, as well as the oldest child of seven children, with his brother, Isane, being the second eldest. His power as a Devil is on par with that of Ultimate-Class Devils such as Falbium Asmodaeus and Serafall Leviathan, subsequently being ranked at SSS-Class. He is also the wielder of the Demon Sword, Masamune, making him one of the strongest characters early on in the story. Unlike Isane, he has no aspirations to become a Satan, but does want to be recognized for his own achievements, rather than the achievements of his father, unconsciously feeling as if he were living in his shadow. Appearance Kamui bears a striking resemblance to Baraquiel in his teenage years, having wavy black hair and brown eyes. As a student at Kuoh Academy, he wears the uniform, albeit in a formal manner. The blazer is also significantly longer, as it reaches down to his shin, and has red accents instead of white. His casual attire consists of a plain black hoodie with a red interior and gray denim jeans, complete with worn out sneakers and a green wristband on his left hand. Like his mother, Kamui has both Devil and Fallen Angel wings, and like Vali and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and other Fallens, he sports a number wings, having ten Devil wings and eight Fallen Angel wings in all. Personality Kamui is a rather complex person with a multitude of traits. At first glance, he seems cold and anti-social, refusing to associate himself with anyone outside of his family, and when forced to interact, he does so with minimal interaction. He also distances himself from a vast majority of people, though according to Dezel, he does this because he is afraid that anyone who associates themselves with him will end up regretting it later on, due to what happened with his parents. In spite of his isolation, those who have, at least to him, forced their way into his heart, he interacts as he would with any other person, though if one looks closely, they can find the slightest of smiles. Kamui also possesses a fierce, loyal, and compassionate side to himself, very much like his father Issei. He is unwilling to abandon his comrades and friends, living under the belief that those who do not follow the rules are trash, and those who abandon their friends are lower than trash. Because of this belief, he will not abandon anyone, and will fight to the death if that is what it takes to protect what he holds dear. This includes fighting opponents that will even outmatch him, or even his own siblings, though he hopes the latter will never happen. Regarding his family, Kamui cares deeply for his siblings, enough so that, like Isane, he spoils them, but not as often. As they are the only family he has left, he is considerably attached to them, and will go to great lengths to protect them. As he is the oldest, he believes he must hold up the persona of someone who cares and protects them to the best of his abilities, and must not fail to meet their expectations. However, in spite of this, he fears he may not be able to live up to that image, despite Isane's assurances that, in spite of any shortcomings he will expose, his family will still view him as their strong big brother. However, towards his parents, he expresses a cold, if not indifferent attitude that puts him at odds with some of his brothers and sisters. When they first met, Kamui treated them as if they were no more than strangers, and when confronted about it, he stated that his parents had died a long time ago, and has accepted that fact. As such, he feels that he does not need to concern himself with them, even if they are his future parents. He even shows disgust with Issei's perverted habits. In spite of all of this, however, Isane reveals that Kamui is simply afraid of trying to connect with them again, as he had already lost them before, and is afraid of losing them all over again, showing a subconscious fear that they could possibly fail, and will see his parents die once again. This fear is what prevents him from truly expressing how he feels about them, as he deeply loves them all. Like Isane, he does not have any qualms about his father having a harem, instead remarking it's rather nice to have such a large family. Like a few of his brothers, Kamui has also inherited some of Issei's perverted tendencies, as he has a fetish for swimsuit uniforms. One such example is when he saw his own mother, Akeno, in a revealing two-piece bikini, which, in turn, caused him to suffer from a nosebleed, and is still mentally scarred over the fact that he found his own mother hot, a fact that Brunhilde still holds over his head. History Kamui was born to Issei Hyoudou and Akeno Himejima several years after the events that transpired regarding Trihexa, and is one of the eldest children, only a month older than Isane, Rias' son. The Hyoudou family's history is relatively unknown, other than that, at some point in time, Kamui had awakened to his demonic power, and under the recommendation of Yuuto Kiba, began training with his parents, alongside the other children. When he was twelve, his power was on par with that of a High-Class Devil, much to the joy of both Akeno and Issei. However, it was wouldn't be until three years later that tragedy struck the family when an unknown catastrophe, which they refer to as The Fall, occurred, which had all but wiped out nearly every living thing in existence. The Three Factions were left in shambles, with so few of them left to fight back against the unknown entity responsible for the event. The Grigori was all but destroyed, the Satans dead, and the Archangels slain, with only Gabriel remaining. Kamuiand the other children had survived, but their parents, who had been on the front lines, had not been so lucky. Kamui and the remaining members of his family left Kuoh, taking shelter in Valhalla, as Odin had promised to look after them in case anything had happened. The old god had done his best to explain everything, but even he was thrown for a loop, as the entity responsible for the destruction of nearly all supernatural beings is unlike anything they have ever encountered. Xander and Brunhilde believe that they should fight against the entity, but are immediately put down by Kamui and Dezel, who mention that if they're parents couldn't defeat it, then what chance could they possible have. Isane immediately tries to diffuse the situation, but the news of his parents' deaths has left him emotionally exhausted. Shinjiro and Mary realize this, and immediately quell their siblings' squabble, saying that they could return to the matter at hand another time. Afterwards, they head to bed, though their sleep does not last for long when a member of the Greek pantheon, Cronos, arrives with grave news. He informs the Hyoudou family that almost all of the supernatural existences have been wiped out, and there are little to no survivors. Odin, horrified by the recent development, asks the god of time how much time they might possibly have before the creature wipes out all of them, to which Cronon replies, within a week. This answer lets loose a creeping dread upon them, with Shirohime despairing, asking if they is anything they can do to stop this threat. Cronos states that there is none, but then pauses, correcting himself that there is one way. Dezel asks what it is. The god of time answers that they would have to travel through time, which he is capable of doing, though he warns that doing this is risky, as it could possibly change the future and it's course, something that he advises not doing. Kamui, confused, asks why they must return back in time, and at what point. To their surprise, Cronos answers that the entity had grown in power as the years passed by, and that at it's current state, it was easily stronger than Trihexa, Great Red, and even Ophis altogether, and that it only began to accumulate that level of power several years earlier. To their shock, it began to accumulate power around the same time that their father, Issei, had become a Devil. Cronos warns that if they want to stop this entity, they will need to go back to that point in time, but warns them to not and become fully integrated in the past events, as they could possibly erase their own existence, should Issei fall in love with other women. Isane, having rested enough and becoming fully determined, says that they will take that risk if it means that they can see their father again, and stop the entity from growing stronger. Cronos then explains the two rules of their travel through time: 1) They must not alter historical events, such as Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, nor the Peace Treaty Conference. 2) They cannot reveal their true identities of their parentage to Issei Hyoudou. If either of these rules are violated, then they will be returned to the original point in time, and Cronos will lock down the time stream, as to prevent any further anomalies. The group agree to these terms. Afterwards, Cronos teleports them to his own realm, revealing the mechanical doorway leading to various parts in time. Before their departure, Cronos restates the rules before opening the gate. He asks the group if they are sure they wish to do this. None of them show any signs of backing down. Cronos tells them that once he opens the door, there will be no going back, and asks them again if they want to stop. Kamui tells him that they have already made their decision, and tells him that they will succeed before they enter the gate. Afterwards, the gate closes behind them. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia * Out of all of Issei's children, Kamui is the eldest, being a month older than Isane. * In terms of power, Kamui is the second strongest of his siblings, with Isane surpassing him, likely due to him possessing X-Gear Booster. * Kamui is '5, 7" ft tall, and weighs 137 lbs. * Kamui is secretly a fan of the series, Case Closed/Detective Conan. * In the original draft, Isane was meant to be the second youngest sibling, and Isane, who was also supposed to have another sister from Rias, was to be the eldest. The idea was scrapped at the least minute. * Unlike Isane, Kamui refused to have any Evil Pieces, likely because he did not find any use for them, especially with his belief that all he needed was his family to make him strong. * In an omake, it was stated that Kamui had a fetish for women in swimsuits. To his utter horror, he found his own mother, Akeno, to be very attractive and hot in a two-piece bikini, which still haunts him to this day. * According to the Magicians, Kamui's strength is SSS-Class. * Similar to Issei, Kamui's life force is almost unreadable, due to the fact that Issei's body is made from Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power, which has also transferred to his children. At it's highest, which is infinite, it represents "infinity," or Ophis. * It was revealed that the Demon Sword, Masamune, was given to Kamui by Azazel alongside a repaired and reforged Ascalon, redubbed Ascalon II, given to Isane. * His favorite food is a chocolate parfait. * Kamui's appearance is based off of Tensa Zangetsu, a major character in the story, Bleach. ** Similarly, the Demon Sword, Masamune's design is also based off of Tensa Zangetsu in his Bankai Zanpakuto form. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy